Dopamine acts upon neurons through two families of dopamine receptors, D1-like receptors (D1Rs) and D2-like receptors (D2Rs). The D1-like receptor family consists of D1 and D5 receptors which are expressed in many regions of the brain. D1 mRNA has been found, for example, in the striatum and nucleus accumbens. See e.g., Missale C, Nash S R, Robinson S W, Jaber M, Caron M G “Dopamine receptors: from structure to function”, Physiological Reviews 78:189-225 (1998). Pharmacological studies have reported that D1 and D5 receptors (D1/D5), namely D1-like receptors, are linked to stimulation of adenylyl cyclase, whereas D2, D3, and D4 receptors, namely D2-like receptors, are linked to inhibition of cAMP production.
Dopamine D1 receptors are implicated in numerous neuropharmacological and neurobiological functions. For example, D1 receptors are involved in different types of memory function and synaptic plasticity. See e.g., Goldman-Rakic P S et al., “Targeting the dopamine D1 receptor in schizophrenia: insights for cognitive dysfunction”, Psychopharmacology 174(1):3-16 (2004). Moreover, D1 receptors have been implicated in a variety of psychiatric, neurological, neurodevelopmental, neurodegenerative, mood, motivational, metabolic, cardiovascular, renal, ophthalmic, endocrine, and/or other disorders described herein including schizophrenia (e.g., cognitive and negative symptoms in schizophrenia), cognitive impairment associated with D2 antagonist therapy, ADHD, impulsivity, autism spectrum disorder, mild cognitive impairment (MCl), age-related cognitive decline, Alzheimer's dementia, Parkinson's disease (PD), Huntington's chorea, depression, anxiety, treatment-resistant depression (TRD), bipolar disorder, chronic apathy, anhedonia, chronic fatigue, post-traumatic stress disorder, seasonal affective disorder, social anxiety disorder, post-partum depression, serotonin syndrome, substance abuse and drug dependence, Tourette's syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, drowsiness, sexual dysfunction, migraine, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), hyperglycemia, dislipidemia, obesity, diabetes, sepsis, post-ischemic tubular necrosis, renal failure, resistant edema, narcolepsy, hypertension, congestive heart failure, postoperative ocular hypotonia, sleep disorders, pain, and other disorders in a mammal. See e.g., Goulet M, Madras B K “D(1) dopamine receptor agonists are more effective in alleviating advanced than mild parkinsonism in 1-methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine-treated monkeys”, Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapy 292(2):714-24 (2000); Surmeier D J et al., “The role of dopamine in modulating the structure and function of striatal circuits”, Prog. Brain Res. 183:149-67 (2010).
New or improved agents that modulate (such as agonize or partially agonize) D1 are needed for developing new and more effective pharmaceuticals to treat diseases or conditions associated with dysregulated activation of D1, such as those described herein.